Cartoon mashup: the strike of devious Diesel 10
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When the heroes spot Diesel 10, they find out that he and a few others are building a mega cannon to destroy their base. But when they find out that diesel 10's squad is too powerful, they're gonna need some backup. This story will involve characters of Thomas and friends, inside out, loud house, Incredible's, Despicable me, Hotel tranylvania, TMNT 2012, oscar's oasis, and turbo.
1. What is Diesel 10 up to?

Chapter 1: what's Diesel 10 up to?

One morning in the railyard 30 yards Behind the heroes headquarters, Duck the great western engine was busy shunting trucks in their proper place. Then Thomas the tank engine pulled up beside him.

Thomas: "morning duck, how's the shunting going?"

Duck: "It's great Thomas. since joy and her emotion gang are the new managers of this yard has had plenty of calm and fair rules."

Then Joy, disgust, lori, and luan walked onto the platform of the yard station. They admired duck's work in the yard as Thomas and duck pulled up to the platform side by side.

Disgust: "Wow Duck, How do you do your work so well?"

Duck: "well, There are 2 ways of doing things disgust. The great western way, and the wrong way."

Lori: "Huh, I should make up a line like that for myself."

Then violet and dash walked up onto the platform.

Violet: "Hey guys, hate to interrupt your work celebration but Leo wants us to join the meeting their having up at headquarters."

Thomas: "okay violet, sounds like a plan."

Duck: hmm… I wonder what Leo wants us to chat about.

Joy: "Maybe he and his brothers ran out of pizza again."

Luan: "I could just imagine Mikey saying "You wanna pizza me already!?"

Everyone on the platform including Thomas and duck burst with laughter.

Dash:(wipes away a tear still giggling a little) "he-he, Good one luan!"

Violet: "Beats me, we won't know until we find out. Come on."

Duck: "Right, Let's get going then shall we."

So Thomas and duck reversed towards the mouth of an underground tunnel while everyone else stepped down from the platform towards the base.

* * *

Thomas and duck puffed through a long tunnel that was installed with lightning bit-bug lanterns along the roof all the way through. Just as they slowly puffed through a pair of sliding doors, they were in the main computer room where the track they were on cut right through the east side of the room. On the opposite side of Thomas and duck were James, Percy, and Ryan.

The rest of the heroes in the crowd standing in front of the big screen were Margo, Edith, Agnes, Mavis, Dennis, slash, leatherhead, Oscar, the trio (buck, Poppy, and harchi), the ninja turtles, the emotions, the incredibles, and the fast crew. **(Turbo and his snail crew)**

Leo stood in front of the entire crowd ready to explain his speech.

Leo: "alright,(raises his hand) everybody hear me? Over by the tracks can you hear me?

James: "loud and clear Leo!"

Thomas: "As clear as crystal meth."

Leo: "okay, I've got 3 items on the docking. First, we need to order another lifetime supply of pizza."

Joy: (whispers to violet) "called it."

Leo: "Second, we just reacted a whole week without megatron or any of his army attacking our base."

A bunch of people in the crowd nodded at each other in agreement.

Leo: "third, April was on her weekly patrol and just reported 10 minutes ago….

Leo then presses a button on a little clicker revealing a moving image from April's camera.

It looked to be diesel 10 rolling down the main line carrying some supplies in his claw.

Leo: "...that she spotted diesel 10 carrying some supplies towards the diesel works."

Everyone calmly gasped when they saw the image. Some even started whispering to each other.

Ryan: "I wonder what he's up to today?"

James: "Stuff and nonsense, we've defeated diesel 10 a few times before."

Joy: "I don't know you 2, people like diesel 10 don't always give up that easily."

Thomas: "you're right Joy. No matter how many times Diesel 10 fails, he's still trouble."

Leo: "I need a few volunteers to go out and assist April at spying on diesel 10. Anyone up for the task?"

Violet, joy, Margo, raph, Mavis, and Mikey all stepped forward.

Leo: "Mikey are you sure you won't mess this up?"

Mikey:(offended by Leo's question) "Are you saying I'm still a screw up as usual?!"

Leo: "Kinda, but can you not this time?"

Mikey: "of course not dude."

Leo: "good, now you guys head outside to the Gru mobile."

So Margo, joy, raph, Mikey, violet, and Mavis headed down the tunnel that lead outside.

Dash watched them leave while leaning against Thomas."

Dash: "Aww man, why couldn't I go?"

James: "Well Let's see, maybe it's because you didn't volunteer?"

James and Percy sniggered to each other while dash just groaned.

Dash: "okay you win, but I get to go next time!"

* * *

Later, Margo, Joy, raph, Mikey, violet, and Mavis drove up by a long stretch of track to where April was standing and parked the Gru mobile. Then they climbed out 1 by one to say hello to April.

Violet: "Hey April, Leo showed us the image of diesel 10 you had on your camera."

April: "I guess that's why you guys are here."

Mikey: "yep, we've got your back sis."

Margo and violet just rolled their eyes just before they heard a diesels engine purring nearby.

Margo: "Hey guys, I think I hear him coming."

They quickly hid behind a huge bush, then they a gold-brown BR class 42 "warship" with a hydronic claw on his roof roll by. His claw was full of pieces of scrap, he was even singing a made up nursery rhyme to himself.

Diesel 10: "old Mac diesel had a plan, he-he-he-he-he. With a pinch pinch here, and a pinch pinch there, here a pinch, there a pinch- he-he-ha ha ha ha, I crack myself up!"

The group waited until diesel 10 was out of sight, then they walked out of the bushes.

Mikey: "Isn't that song supposed to go "Old Mac _donald_ had a _farm?"_

Raph: "If so, that guy is already going nuts."

Joy: "What was he doing with all that scrap?"(scratches her head)

Mavis: "only 1 way to find out."

So everyone including April climbed back into the Gru mobile and followed diesel 10 towards wherever he was going.

 **To be continued.**


	2. The dieselworks meeting

Chapter 2: The dieselworks meeting.

Margo, violet, April, raph, Mikey, Mavis, and Joy followed diesel 10 All the way to the dieselworks. It may have been a long walk, but while they were following diesel 10, he had stopped to refill on diesel fuel.

Eventually, they stopped right outside the big entrance to the diesel works. The main building looked like it was made of yellow and vermilion iron panels. It even had a small round house attached to the left side of it.

Joy: "You gotta admit, this place doesn't look that bad."

April: "yeah, there's no reason that diesel 10 shouldn't have a place of his own."

Mavis: "I wonder why my dad and I never built hotel Transylvania in a place like this?"

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from inside the main building of the dieselworks.

Raph: "Shh, I hear them talking."

Violet: "let's go check it out."

So the group snuck into the territory of the dieselworks to see what was going on.

When they came near the entrance, they found that if they went through their, whoever was inside would spot them right away.

Margo: "it's too easy for us to be seen going in that way. We're going to have to find another way in.

Then violet spotted a steel door on the side of the building.

Violet: "guys, in there."

raph used his sai to break the lock so they could get in. Once they got inside, they each hid behind a crate that were each spread out across the area behind a small crane named happy hook.

Just then, diesel 10 came rolling out of an indoor shed with a yellow and black striped revolving door. He still had the supplies clenched in his claw and had an evil smirk on his face. Raph, joy, and violet stare angrily towards him while violet clamped her fist into her palm.

Diesel 10 carefully dropped the supplies beside him and moved up to the platform amongst an elevating turntable with rahzar and tiger claw standing a yard from each side of him. And down by the turntable was a small crowd of some of the heroes enemies. The villains were vector, hardcase, syndrome, a bunch of wolf bandits, and 2 BR class 08's named dodge and splatter. Dodge was brown and gray, and splatter was purple and gray.

April: "Wow, diesel 10 really has a party going on here."

Mikey: "Uhhh, not quite sure if it's a party when they're not dancing or putting up decorations."

Raph slaps the back of Mikey's head to shut him up. Then they listen to the conversation of diesel 10 and the other villains.

Diesel 10:(clamping his claw)"Alright alright silence,Thank you. Now I know that we've had a slow week at doing this, but We've almost gotten every piece of metal for our project."

Wolf bandit: "pardon me for asking, but what _is_ the project exactly?"

Diesel 10: "Syndrome, show them the plans."

Just as he said that, syndrome held up a black clicker with a red button and pressed it. Then the lights went darker, and some construction plans appeared on the wall on diesel 10's right side. Everyone (including the heroes spying on them) looked towards the plans that showed what looked like the plans for a ginormous mega cannon.

Rahzar: "Wow. I never thought I'd see a cannon that big my entire life!"

Tiger claw: "Very impressive mister 10."

Diesel 10: "This mega cannon has enough firepower to destroy any building, no matter how strong their walls are."

Since hardcase was standing on syndromes shoulder, he whispered something to him.

Hardcase: "why do people always end up making machine's that always destroy everything?"

Syndrome: "that's just the way we villains are bug man."

Hardcase just gave syndrome a dirty look after hearing that.

Vector: "I once built a machine that transported an entire pyramid from Egypt."

Syndrome and hardcase's jaws just dropped after hearing what vector said.

Diesel 10: "Once this cannon is built, we will use it to destroy the heroes headquarters, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Every villain in the dieselworks cheered and laughed evil-like while the heroes spying on them gasped in shock. Violet and Margo even looked at each other in shock with each of their hands covering their mouths.

* * *

Later, the group of heroes walked back outside the main gateway with worried expressions on their faces.

Mikey: "Destroy the headquarters?! That's a major bummer yo!"

Violet: "Yeah, I can't believe they would be able to accomplish something like that."

April: "What are we gonna do about this guys?"

Raph: "I say we report back to Leo about this."

Just then, they saw Ryan reversing up to them with a red passenger coach buckled up behind him. As he stopped, Joy quickly ran up to Ryan's front side while the others climbed into the coach.

Joy: "Hey Ryan, what brings you here old pal?"

Ryan: "Leonardo sent me to pick you up in case you guys needed a lift. You left the Gru mobile back by the main line, and when Donnie and I came by it, the engine was leaking black smoke."

Raph slapped his hand on his forehead and remembered something.

Raph: "aww, I guess Donnie forgot to check the engines connections."

Margo: "Don't worry raph, we'll fix it once we get it back to headquarters."

So once everyone climbed into the coach, Ryan gave 2 peeps of his whistle and set off down the line.

* * *

While Ryan was happily puffing down the line, the others were talking about the cannon with Donnie who was already inside the coach.

Donnie: "diesel 10 and a squad of villains are building a mega cannon to destroy the headquarters!?"

Mavis: "Yeah, at least we found out what he needed those supplies for."

Violet: "I just can't believe diesel 10 would be able to pull off something like this."

Margo: "Don't worry Vi, once we get back to headquarters, we'll report to Leo about the mega cannon."

Mikey: "If the Headquarters is still there by then."

Raph just slapped Mikey at the back of the head telling him to not make the situation worse.

 **To be continued.**


	3. An unexpected visit

Chapter 3: An unexpected visit.

Once Ryan had brought the group back to headquarters, they spoke to Leo in the main computer room.

Leo: "so, diesel 10 is building a mega cannon to destroy our base. Am I right?"

Margo: "Yep, you're pretty much on top."

Mikey: "Do we let him?"

Leo: "What do you think the answer to that question is Mikey?"

Mikey thought for a couple minutes….

Leo: "Never mind! We can't let diesel 10 finish building that cannon."

Violet: "Yeah, he's already got a little bit of supplies, so let's not let him grab the rest."

Leo: "Well right now violet, I need you, Margo, and raph to go help Discust and fear with the shellraiser."

Margo: "We're on it."

As Margo, violet, and raph walked outside, they could already see fear sticking his head in the side engine of the shellraiser while trying to fix it. Discust was waiting for him to finish while leaning against the shellraiser. Soon fear came out holding a wrench while covered In a few oil stains.

Fear: "Aww look at me, I'm a mess."

Discust: "yuck! Seriously fear, I don't wanna be you right now."

Margo: "So, how's it coming guys?"

Fear: "Hard to say, it's pretty dark in there."(starts shivering with slight fear)

Raph: "Here, let me have a try."(pulls out a flashlight)

Raph stuck his head inside the engine and started searching for the problem. Soon he came out with bad news.

Raph: "Great, Donnie's forgotten to put the new bolts in the engine this morning!"

Just then, Donnie had just pulled up in the Gru mobile. He hopped out of it with a smile on his face.

Donnie: "Great news guys, I fixed the Gru mobile and…"

Raph: "But you didn't even bother to put the new bolts into the shellraiser! What's wrong with you Don?!"

Then violet came up behind him and slightly pulled him away.

Violet: "Calm down raph!"

Donnie: "Very sorry raph, I can just do so much in one day."

Margo thought for a moment, but then she got an idea.

Margo: "Hey, I heard that there was a new shipment of screws and bolts at the reptool ravine."

Donnie: "great idea Margo, I'll head there tomorrow and….."

Donnie was cut off when he spotted the angry look on raph's face.

Donnie: "Or I will go now."

* * *

So Donnie walked through the forest that lead to the reptool ravine. But he couldn't help feeling that someone was watching him.

As he was right, bebop was doing his best to hide from Donnie so he could follow him to the ravine. The reason he wasn't using his cloaker was because it wasn't working properly. Just as bebop landed a couple yards behind Donnie, Donnie just new he was being followed. So he turned to see bebop hiding behind a very thin tree that was about as tall as himself. Donnie just shook his head while facing the ground.

Donnie: "Bebop, I can see you."

But bebop stayed hidden which got Donnie slightly irritated.

Donnie: "BEBOP!"

Finally, bebop frightenedly jumped out of his hiding spot.

Bebop: "Heh heh, hey, Donatello,(rubbing the back of his head) how unusual to meet you out here."

Donnie: "I'm surprised to see you without your partner rocksteady."

Bebop: "He didn't wanna come today."

Donnie: "Riiiiiiiiight."

Donnie started to continue his walk to the ravine. But for some reason, bebop started following him.

Donnie: "Are you following me?"

Bebop: "What, no! I just happen to be going the same way as you."

Donnie started continuing his walk again with bebop following him. To test him, Donnie started zigzagging across the trees with bebop trying his best to follow him. Suddenly, Donnie stuck the bottom end of his bow staff in front of bebop causing him to accidentally smash his piggy nose into it stopping him in his tracks.

While sticking his bow staff into the ground, Donnie gave bebop a confusing glare.

Donnie: "You appear to be going the same _**ways**_ as I am."

Bebop: "Well There's hardly any difference, right?"

Donnie: "No kidding."

Then Donnie started walking back the way he came.

Bebop: "Uhh, but that's back the way ya came."

Donnie just gave bebop a disapproving glare, then bebop walked off in defeat.

Later, bebop was talking with diesel 10 and rocksteady by the gateway of the dieselworks.

Bebop: "Look, I don't know how Mr. 10, but he saw me."

Diesel 10 started giving him an angry growl.

Bebop: "I mean I…..look, it's not my fault Donatello is such a smart turtle."

Diesel 10 just rolled his eyes and groaned.

Diesel 10: "Why in infinity did you go after the smart one?"

Rocksteady: "Uhh, maybe he be only one heading there?"

Diesel 10 angrily clamped his claw in front of rocksteady's face.

Diesel 10: "Quiet horn head! Listen, the only way for us to get more supplies before the heroes do is to steal the ones _they_ already have."

Rocksteady:(rubs his hands together) "Oooh, rocksteady like the sound of this."

Diesel 10: "Zeck, Stranko, you too find Bradford. Also, gather up a few basic Omnidroids. We're gonna storm the heroes headquarters and steal their supplies ourselves!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at headquarters, Leo, Margo, violet, and anger were walking towards the platform at the shunting yards.

Leo: "Earlier I told Oliver to round up the trucks in the yard. I wonder how he's doing so far?"

Violet: "Well it's been 20 minutes since he started, he should have made good progress by now."

Oliver was a bright green GWR 1400 class tank engine with the number 11 painted on each side of his cab. When the 4 friends stepped onto the platform, he was parked against it looking very grumpy indeed.

Violet: "Uhh, Oliver is there a problem?"

Oliver: "As a matter of fact there _is_ Vi. These trucks have been troublesome all morning, and they won't stop teasing me about the time I fell into a turntable well."

As he was right, All the trucks in the yard were laughing and singing at him.

Troublesome trucks: " _Oliver's no use at all, thinks he's very clever. Says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever._

 _When he orders us about, with the greatest follie. We just push him down the well…..pop goes old Ollie!"_

Margo: "Now that's just rude!"

Anger: "Hey, you wagons shut up over there!"

But the trucks just laughed, and anger stormed off the platform while his head was slightly flaming.

Just then, Rebecca pulled up to the platform. She was a bright yellow SR West Country class tender engine with a red and orange stripe on each side of her. She even had the number 22 painted white on each side of her cab, the same with the letters NWR on each side of her tender. She looked very tired after she delivered a goods train to bridlington harbor.

Rebecca: "So sorry Leonardo, these trucks were more troublesome than ever. Even the ones in my goods train caused me to run late."

Violet: "Don't worry Rebecca, at least you're back now."

Just then, Donnie stepped onto the platform after returning from his little part run.

Donnie: "Sorry I took so long guys, I was delayed by some certain mutant warthog we know."

Leo: "Bebop, I wonder what _he's_ been up to?"

Oliver: "Well maybe he wanted to invite him to a dance party, ha ha ha."

After chuckling for a few seconds, Leo, Margo, violet, and Rebecca all gave Oliver a disapproving glare. Then Oliver just looked down in defeat.

Leo: "We'll worry about what bebop was doing tomorrow, it's getting late.

 **To be continued.**

 **Old Ollie.**

 **Based on - Thomas and friends.**


	4. Supply thieves

Chapter 4: supply thieves.

The next morning, some of the heroes were chilling around the area in front of headquarters.

Violet and Margo were sitting on a crate near the base entrance with violet holding jack jack, then she saw Donnie over by the shellraiser. He was thinking about something and looked worried.

Violet: "Hey Margo, could you hold onto jack jack for a second?"

Margo: "Sure."

So violet let Margo hold jack jack while she went over to check on Donnie. As Margo cuddled jack jack, he softly reached behind her head and fiddled with her ponytail. Margo couldn't help thinking it was adorable.

Violet came up by Donnie and asked what the problem was.

Violet: "Hey Donnie, is everything All right?"

Donnie: "I don't know violet, I just don't understand why diesel 10 would need parts from the ravine to build his mega cannon."

Violet: "Beats me, we just have to keep an eye out."

Just then, elastigirl, and Lucy stepped out from inside the shellraiser with Oscar sitting on elastigirl's shoulder.

Lucy: "Alright Donnie, the inside is all spic and span."

Elastigirl: "With a little help from the….

Lucy and elastigirl: The _MOM MOB!_

The 2 mother's pulled a fist bump and laughed it off, but Oscar just rolled his eyes even for how close he was to it.

Donnie: "Excellent work ladies!"

Violet: "So, is there anything you want me to help out with?"

Donnie: "Oh sure, you could wash the garbage cannon."

Elastigirl: "I'll help you up there."

Elastigirl grabbed violet by the undercarriage of her shoulders, then she set her up by the shellraiser cannon so she could wash it. Violet could already smell the garbage stench that was coming from the cannon.

Meanwhile, Leatherhead, slash, and disgust were stacking boxes loaded with supplies next to the base entrance. But they were on the opposite side from Margo and jack jack.

Disgust: "Ugh, why do these crates have to be so dusty?"

Slash: "Probably because nobody bothered to clean them."

Then elastigirl and Lucy walked up with them, and Leo, raph, and Mavis came walking out of the front door of the base.

Leo: "It's alright disgust, we'll get those crates dusted later."

Elastigirl: "Yeah, we'll take over from here."

So while elastigirl, Lucy, and slash continued stacking the crates, Leo, raph, disgust, Mavis, and leatherhead went over by Margo and jack jack. They could see Margo nuzzling her nose against jack jack's nose, and it looked so adorable.

Margo: "Aww, ain't he adorable guys?"

Leo: "Hehe, yeah I guess. But we gotta keep an eye out for diesel 10."

Elastigirl: "Why? Bob, Gru, and those loud kids are out on scout patrol searching for him right now."

Leo: " yes, but he could show up at anytime soon."

Diesel 10: "Sooner than you think blue boy!"

The voice caught the attention of everyone in the area as they looked towards where the voice came from. When they looked, their in the close distance was diesel 10, Rahzar, rocksteady, bebop, and a tank omnidroid.

Thomas, Ryan, and Rebecca were just puffing up way over at the tracks beside the base, but they were stunned to see diesel 10 and his gang here.

Thomas: "(gasp) Diesel 10!"

Diesel 10: "ah, Splendid to see you again puffball."

Rebecca: "Well that's not a very nice thing to say."

Diesel 10: "Well I'm not a very nice diesel!"

All the heroes in the area (minus Thomas, Ryan, and Rebecca) stood together against the villains.

Leo pulled out his katana swords, raph pulled out and tightly grasped his sai's, Jack jack levitated himself beside elastigirl, violet spawned a tiny forcefield bubble hovering amongst her hand, slash clapped his mace, Lucy pulled out her flamethrower, and everyone else braced for the upcoming battle.

Leo: "There's no use fighting diesel 10, you're outnumbered."

As if it were right on cue, 5 basic omnidroids came hovering in with their arms spinning around like helicopter blades. Then they each landed amongst the villains prepared to fight.

Diesel 10: "Would you like to recount?"

Rocksteady: "Ha-Ha, now we be squishing them, like de blueberries!"

Raph: "Not a chance!"

Diesel 10 just snarled at Raph's response.

Diesel 10: "Get em!"

So the great morning battle was under way.

 **Violet vs Rahzar**

 **Margo and leatherhead vs rocksteady**

 **Thomas, Ryan, and Rebecca vs diesel 10**

 **Lucy, disgust, and Oscar vs tank omnidroid**

 **Slash and jack jack vs omnidroid**

 **Leo and elastigirl vs omnidroid**

 **Mavis vs omnidroid**

 **Raph vs omnidroid**

 **Donnie vs omnidroid.**

 **(If anyone is wondering why bebop isn't in these stats, he'll be showing up pretty soon.)**

Rahzar had violet pinned down against the ground by pushing the palms of his claws against her own palms. He was trying to snatch his jaws at her face, but violet moved her head dodging each of his attacks.

Then violet found the right moment to kick Rahzar in the ribs with both feet.

It sent him tumbling over her head, but he readied himself on all fours in a pouncing position while violet quickly jumped back on her feet.

Then Rahzar shot off the nails of his claws like knives towards violet, but violet quickly and forcefully raised up her left hand spawning a force field around herself with the claws bouncing off like darts.

Rahzar: "Wha? Hey no fair!"

Meanwhile, leatherhead and rocksteady were bracely pushing against each other.

Then rocksteady found the moment to give leatherhead an upper crest in the jaw. Leatherhead was sent tumbling backwards a few yards, but leatherhead quickly got back on his feet pulling a slight growl towards rocksteady.

Rocksteady:(pulls out his hook and hammer) "You about to get rocked by rocksteady!"

Then rocksteady started charging like a rhino towards leatherhead.

Margo was standing between the 2, and she spotted rocksteady charging towards her. Then she turned around with her hands behind her back while whistling. Then she stretched out her left foot a little to the side, and she let rocksteady stumble right over it.

It caused rocksteady to tumble forwards doing an accidental summersault. And after he stopped laying on his back, he angrily leaned up looking angrily towards Margo.

Margo:(sarcastically) "whoops."

Mavis was quickly zigzagging around one of the omnidroids, but then she poofed into her bat form.

She slashed her right wing across the area underneath the omnidroids head, and it caused its head to get sliced clean off. Finally, the omnidroid tumbled onto its back while spitting light blue sparks from where it's head use to be.

Oscar and disgust were running back and forth across the front of the tank omnidroid. Oscar was so busy zapping the tank omnidroid in the eye with his extendible tongue, that he didn't notice something above him.

Disgust: "Oscar, watch out!"

Oscar looked up and screamed in horror, then he quickly moved out of the way before the tank omnidroid slammed its right arm on him.

Lucy: "Hang on guys, I gotcha!"

Lucy soon came running up, then she jumped up and karate kicked it's arm away.

Suddenly, the tank omnidroid started charging up it's eye beam.

Disgust: "Oh scrud."

Slash was repeatedly whacking his mace against a basic omnidroid. Then jack jack climbed up on top of it in his red goblin form and tore it's head off.

Slash: "Not bad, kid."

Then jack jack pointed to where the tank omnidroid was, then slash could see that Lucy, disgust, and Oscar were trying to avoid it's laser beam. Then slash quickly picked up jack jack and brought him a little closer to the tank omnidroid.

Slash: "Jack jack, blaster!"

Slash held jack jack like a gun, then jack jack shot a few of his laser blasts at the tank omnidroid. His blasts caused the tank omnidroid to lean backwards a little bit while flailing.

Disgust noticed that it was having trouble falling over. So she unwrapped her scarf from her neck, lassoed the end of it around it's left foot, and yanked as hard as she could.

Once it hit the ground, it blew up with disgust doing an explosion victory pose.

While the battle was going on, no one noticed that bebop was sneaking into the base with his cloaker on.

Bebop snuck into the main computer room with teletran 1, and he searched for anything that could be useful to diesel 10. Then he spotted a canister of superchargers in the corner.

Bebop: "Bingo!"

He switched off his cloaker and picked up the canister by its handle.

But he was about to regret turning off his cloaker, because Mikey and dash were just coming through the doors on the opposite side of the room.

Mikey: "What the, Hey!"

Bebop: "Oh snap."

Dash sped towards Bebop giving Mikey some time to pull out his nunchucks.

Bebop: "It is on like donkey Kong!"

Bebop started dancing like crazy dodging each of dash and Mikey's moves while trying to shoot his belt lasers at them.

But then dash pulled a bunch of super fast kicking moves at bebop's torso, then karate kicked him away towards Mikey.

Mikey: "Booya-kasha!"

Bebop: "Stay back turtle, ya got nothing on bebop baby!"

After bebop kicked Mikey off screen, he strapped dash against the wall by launching a blast of his webby glue. It strapped dash against the wall like he was strapped by duck tape.

Dash: "Hey pigman, you get me down from here!"

Bebop: "Oh I will, but then we're gonna have a little chit chat with Mr. 10."

So bebop tore dash down from the wall, but kept him wrapped in his webby glue trap, then he picked up the canister of superchargers and turned back towards Mikey who was just regaining consciousness.

Mikey looked up towards bebop who had a smirk on his face.

Bebop: "Sorry about this….I'm just doing my job."

Then bebop ran down the exit hallway of the base carrying dash like Santa's toy sack.

Back outside, Thomas, Ryan, and Rebecca were scattering across the shunting yard trying to avoid the pieces of junk that diesel 10 was throwing at them.

Diesel 10 found a rusty axel sitting near him, then he picked it up with his claw and tossed it towards the engines.

Thomas: "Rebecca, watch out!"

Rebecca gasped when she saw the axel coming at her, she quickly reversed just in time.

Ryan: "Hang on, I've got this shot!"

Ryan quickly buffered up to a couple freight cars that were in front of him.

Ryan: "Points!"

Once the points were switched, Ryan shunted the trucks over them. Then he shoved the trucks towards diesel 10 which crashed right into him. Diesel 10 was forced backwards a couple yards feeling dizzy from the impact.

Just then, bebop ran up to him.

Bebop: "Yo boss, I've got the supplies we need. And we have ourselves a prisoner."

Diesel 10: "excellent….Everyone retreat!"

Elastigirl had just punched away the omnidroid she was fighting, then she spotted bebop carrying dash.

Elastigirl: "My baby!"

Then the remaining omnidroids ran off with diesel 10, rocksteady, bebop, and Rahzar.

Raph: "That's right, you better run!"

The heroes watched as the villains ran off, and elastigirl felt extremely worried about what they were gonna do with dash.

Just then, James pulled in with his coaches.

James: "Here's James!"

Suddenly, he spotted the area with blast marks all over the ground. Most of the heroes looked at him with confused looks.

James: "What did I miss?"

 **To be continued.**


	5. Personal torture

Chapter 5: Personal torture.

Inside the main computer room of hero headquarters, slash, leatherhead, Mr. Incredible, elastigirl, violet, jack jack, the loud kids, The ninja turtles, turbo, and the snail racers were all worried about dash. Thomas, James, Gordon, and Rebecca were on the indoor tracks on the side of the room listening on the meeting while also feeling worried about dash.

Elastigirl: "Oh my baby, what's that claw headed menace gonna do with him!?"

Leo: "Calm down Mrs. Parr, we'll get him back if it's the last thing we do."

James: "Hmph, I can't believe I missed the fight you guys took part in."

Thomas: "Relax James, you'll probably get it next time."

Rebecca: "But since you missed it James, that nasty diesel had brought a small squad of some machines that he calls….omnidroids. But we managed to defeat some of them."

James: "More extreme action I missed!? Aww fiddlesticks!"

After James just sadly huffed one last time, Leo stood stepped a few feet away amongst the whole group near the main console.

Leo: "Alright everyone, let's gather up a rescue team. Any volunteers?"

Donnie, Raph, Mikey, elastigirl, violet, Lynn, turbo, whiplash, white shadow, and Oscar stepped forward from the group.

Violet: "But what's gonna happen if they've finished building the mega cannon? Are they gonna use it on us when we get there?"

Whiplash: "Aww, they're not done with it yet girl. We'll make sure of that."

Turbo: "Yeah, we'll get dash in and out of that big diesel shack no sweat."

Slash: "Ya need me and leatherhead on this mission for some extra muscle support?"

Leo: "Thanks slash, but we got this covered."

Then he turned towards Thomas, James, Gordon, and Rebecca over on the tracks.

Leo: "Thomas and Rebecca, you 2 can be our transportation for the mission.

Rebecca: "Excellent, shall I borrow Gordon's express coaches?"

Leo: "That'll do smoothly."

Gordon: "Wha, Why should she borrow _MY_ coaches!?"

Elastigirl: "Could you relax Gordon! She was helping you with the express runs ever since you guys met her, right?"

Gordon knew that was true, but he never liked anyone using his express coaches.

Gordon: "Ooooo the indignity."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the main room of the dieselworks, it was almost pitch dark. The only light was shining on dash who was tied to a steel chair by a few metal wires with a leather bag over his head.

Suddenly the bag was lifted off his head, and dash squinted his eyes from the shining light. Then he saw that the bag was lifted off by Tiger claw who was still holding the bag above him as he spoke.

Tiger claw: "M-hm-hm-hm-hm, welcome child."

As dash looked ahead, Tiger claw stepped back by 2 foot soldiers. Then out of the shadows, diesel 10 slowly emerged alongside Tiger claw and the 2 foot soldiers. As he clamped his claw a couple times, a few small sparks flew. When dash looked over on his left side, hardcase, Rahzar, bebop, and rocksteady were standing by a console with a wide screen above it.

As he looked down behind himself, down by the edge of the elevating turntable were dodge and splatter chuckling quietly.

Diesel 10: "Welcome to the dieselworks young one, it's so nice that you could visit us on our little get together."

Dash: "Nngh, What do you want from me claw head!?

Diesel 10: "Relax child, we just have a couple questions to ask you."

Dash: "You really shouldn't have chosen _ME_ as your prisoner Diesel 10, I'm a superhero you know."

Diesel 10: "Oh? But aren't superheroes illegal, Hmm?"

Dash: "Uhh, we fixed that months ago."

Bebop: "He's got a point there Mr. 10."

Diesel 10: "Silence hog! Anyways, let me show you my plan."

Then diesel 10 backed up about half a yard, then a big image of what the mega cannon was supposed to look like was shown on the screen. After dash looked at it carefully, he realized that what Leo said about the mega cannon was true.

Dash: "So….it's true that you're building a mega cannon to destroy our base?"

Diesel 10: "You got it speedo, old McDiesel had the plan!"

Both foot soldiers: "E-I-E-I-" _ **GONG**_ "

The 2 foot soldiers were immediately cut off when diesel 10 smashed the side of his claw on their heads, so they collapsed to the ground becoming really dizzy with stars going around their heads.

Both foot soldiers: "Oooooooo"

Diesel 10: "As I was saying…..Once we build the cannon, your home will be no more. Your friend, Leonardo was it, has a code to activate the cannon, so…..give...me... the code!"

Dash: "Uhh, What code?"

Diesel 10 was so angry, he clamped his claw down about an inch away from Dash's face.

Diesel 10: "Playing hard to get I see….Bradford, now!"

So with that said, Rahzar pulled a small lever on the console. Then a ginormous circular hatch opened above him, and it revealed a large net holding up a bunch of boulders.

Dash: "Boulder drop, I've seen that before."

Diesel 10: "What!?

Diesel 10 quickly darted his eyes back and forth from both his sides while his face started sweating. Rahzar, Tiger claw, bebop, rocksteady, and hardcase were also confused about why dash wasn't frightened of his torturing.

Tiger claw: "I'm gonna go in the back to take care of something."

So after tiger claw left, diesel 10 continued his task on dash.

Diesel 10: "Bradford, next stage!"

So Rahzar then spun a slightly rusty brown knob, and 2 small chainsaws lowered down by dash's Head.(one on each side)

Dash: "Buzz cut, seen it."

Diesel 10 clenched his claw tightly, then Rahzar pulled another small lever. And for some strange reason, a black sticker with pink glow in the dark stripes and a picture of bebops head lowered right in front of dash's face.

Dash: "A glow in the dark rockstar sticker?"

Diesel 10 suddenly grew completely confused, then he confusingly turned towards Rahzar, bebop, rocksteady, and hard case. Rahzar, rocksteady, and hard case all turned towards bebop each with confused looks on their faces.

Bebop: "Yeah well, I thought maybe he'd be frightened by it's glow."

Diesel 10 just growled to himself, then he once again continued his strategy.

Diesel 10: "Next Bradford!"

Rahzar then fiddled with multiple other controls. It activated flame throwers, knives, hammers, and machine guns that all lowered around dash's head, but dash still wouldn't fall for it.

Diesel 10 then started smacking his claw against his forehead, he thought he was stupid for not knowing dash had seen all his torture tricks.

Diesel 10: "Pinchy. You know I hate it when you do this, but I'll accept it for now."

Diesel 10 then hung his claw and slouched in defeat, until…

Dash: "Okay the spider is new."

Suddenly, Diesel 10 quickly hot his eyes wide open in complete surprise and confusion.

Diesel 10: "Spider?"

As dash was right, hanging in front of dash's nose was a small and shiny black spider with a red spiky symbol on it's back. Rahzar, hardcase, rocksteady, and bebop all faced diesel 10, then they just shrugged their shoulders.

Diesel 10: "Yes, Uhh…..the black elbino spider. One single bite of it's venomous fangs can instantly paralyze-

But before diesel 10 could finish his sentence, dash blew the spider away from himself. And it ended up landing on the right side of diesel 10's forehead.

Diesel 10: "Aaah! Pinchy, get it off!"

So Pinchy (diesel 10's claw) flicked the spider off of diesel 10's forehead, but it ended up landing on the bridge of bebop's snout.

Bebop: "(makes pig Squealing noise) It's biting me, aah!"

While diesel 10, Rahzar, hardcase, bebop, and rocksteady were desperately fiddling with the spider, elastigirl quietly jumped down and knocked out the 2 foot soldiers that were standing over by dash.

Elastigirl:(whispers) "It's okay sweetie, we gotcha."

Then Raph jumped down behind dash, he pulled out one of his sai's and took a big slash at the wires holding dash.

But tiger claw was just walking back into the room the exact same moment they were helping dash, and he spotted them over with him.

Tiger claw: "Hey, What are you doing!?"

Diesel 10 heard tiger claw's statement, then he spotted Raph and elastigirl over by dash.

Diesel 10: "Ahh! It's a jailbreak, stop them!"

After Rahzar, hardcase, rocksteady, and bebop finally got rid of the spider, they joined tiger claw at charging at the heroes. Suddenly out of the shadows above, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, violet, Oscar, turbo, whiplash, white shadow, and Lynn jumped down amongst the villains.

Bebop: "Aww yo, not _these_ punks again!"

Tiger claw: "Zeck! Fight now, talk later!"

So Rahzar charged at elastigirl, but she wrapped her extending arms around his legs and tripped him.

Turbo and whiplash zipped circles around rocksteady, then they zipped over by violet. Rocksteady pulled out his flame thrower, then he was about to shoot a jet of fire. But violet spawned a force field around rocksteady, and the flames hit _him_ instead.

Rocksteady: Ugh, it burning!"

After Leo kicked Hardcase away, he started sword fighting with Tiger claw. Then he backed up away from him, then he slightly huddled with the others. After Donnie blocked some of bebop's belt lasers with his bow staff, he also joined the others.

Leo: "Mikey, now!"

Mikey: "Booyakasha!"

So Mikey threw down one of his smoke bombs, and an explosion of dark purple smoke emerged around the heroes. As the smoke cleared, they were gone. Diesel 10 then grew outraged.

Diesel 10: "Tiger claw, Bradford, go with Splodge and stop them!"

Hardcase: "I'm going too, turbo is with them!"

So while Tiger claw and hardcase jumped down towards Dodge and Splatter, Rahzar was confused.

Rahzar: "Who the heck is splodge!?"

Diesel 10 pointed his claw towards Dodge and Splatter.

Diesel 10: "Those 2 bolt heads!"

Dodge and Splatter: "Hey!"

So once Rahzar joined Tiger claw and hardcase, they climbed on top of them and went off after the heroes that got away. Diesel 10 was about to go out and join them, when he saw something lying on the floor somewhere on his left side.

He picked it up with his claw, then he squinted his eyes to get a closer look at it.

It's read " **Mega cannon code:** _ **Seasick crocodile.**_ "

Diesel 10 slowly grew an evil smile, then he started evilly chuckling. Pretty soon, his faint chuckle turned into a loud evil cackle that echoed throughout the room.

 **To be continued.**


	6. The main line chase

Chapter 6: The main line chase.

Thomas and Rebecca were quickly puffing down the main line, Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel while Rebecca was pulling Gordon's express coaches.

Violet and the ninja turtles were riding inside Thomas's cab, and they were kinda proud of themselves for succeeding at their rescue mission.

Raph: "Few, good thing we made it outta there alive."

Mikey: "I think this calls for a 10-time booyakasha!"

Violet and the other 3 turtles just gave nervous looks to each other, they didn't wanna get _too_ long over enjoyable.

Violet: "Uhhhh, how about just a fist bump?"(extends out her fist)

As Mikey smiled while shrugging his shoulders, he accepted the fist bump.

Meanwhile inside the first express coach that Rebecca was pulling, Elastigirl, Lynn, Turbo, Whiplash, White shadow, and Oscar were all proud to have saved Dash. Elastigirl was kneeling down and hugging him tightly.

Elastigirl: "Oh honey, I was so worried! What were they doing to you."

Dash: "I'm okay mom, they were just forcing me to give them some kind of code for the mega cannon."

Turbo: "Code, why would we be hanging onto a code?"

Whiplash: "Who cares, the only code _we_ have is the one to get rid of all these punks!"

Back inside Thomas's cab, Violet and the turtles were still rather pleased with themselves.

Leo: "Well, looks like we completed that rescue mission fare and square."

But when Mikey looked back peeking his head out of the cab's side door, he grew a little wide-eyed with worry.

Mikey: "Uhh, bro's. I don't mean to interrupt the celebration,(points behind them) but our mission might not be over yet."

As everyone else looked back, they gasped in surprise.

There, speeding down the main line behind them, was Diesel 10 with Tiger claw firmly riding on his roof. Dodge and Splatter were following close behind him on the tracks to his right side with Rahzar and Hardcase riding on top of dodge, they turned out to be traveling on the same track as Rebecca and slightly gaining on her.

Thomas and Rebecca could actually hear them coming, and they started to grow nervous as well.

Rebecca: "Uhh guys, we got company!"

As everyone inside the express coach looked out the coaches windows, they also saw Diesel 10 and the other villains gaining on them. Inside Thomas's cab, Mikey tried thinking of a quick strategy.

Mikey: "Hang on bro's, I'm gonna turn up the heat!"

Mikey went over to Thomas's controls and quickly twisted his speed controlling knob, but it suddenly snapped off after a few seconds.

Mikey: "Uh-oh."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph: "MIKEY!"

Suddenly, they heard rattling noises coming from back over by Annie and Clarabel. Leo and Violet peeked out from Thomas's side door again, and they saw that Annie's coupling was nearly coming loose.

Annie: "Oh, help!"

Violet: "Guys, I'm gonna go and secure Annie's coupling!"

Violet was about to start climbing up to Annie's roof, but Leo stopped her for a minute.

Leo: "Here, use this to readjust the chain."

Violet looked down and saw that Leo was lending her his grappling hook. Violet looked back up at Leo and nodded with a determined grin, then she started climbing up onto Annie's roof while the turtles begged to themselves for her to be careful.

Once Violet was up on the front edge of Annie's roof, she used the rope of Leo's grappling hook to reach it down the right length to hook onto the coupling.

From inside the express coach that Rebecca was pulling, Elastigirl spotted Violet kneeling on the front edge of Annie's roof.

Elastigirl: "What in infinity does that young lady think she's doing!?"

Just then, she heard Leo's voice through some earpiece she was wearing in her ear.

Leo: "it's okay Mrs. Parr, Violet's just readjusting Annie's coupling."

Elastigirl: "Alright, thanks for that."

While Violet was trying to readjust the coupling, she soon got it properly hooked up. But suddenly, she heard the sound of Diesel 10's horn coming from somewhere behind her. As she looked behind herself, she saw Diesel 10 just a few feet behind them.

Tiger claw had jumped off of Diesel 10's roof, and then firmly landed on the back half of _Annie's_ roof. Tiger claw snarled fiercely at Violet, and Violet started growing nervous while standing up to face Tiger claw.

Tiger claw:(growls) "I will _end_ you girl."

With that said, Tiger claw quickly pulled out his laser pistol. Or…...at least that's what he _thought_ it was.

Tiger claw didn't realize this yet, but he actually blasted a miniature water gun. Even though Violet knew it was just water, she put up a force field and blocked it anyway.

Tiger claw: "What the!?"

After Tiger claw got a good look at the water gun, he looked over at Dash who was sticking his head out of 1 of the express coach windows that Rebecca was pulling. Dash was holding up Tiger claws laser pistol, and he looked pretty proud about it.

Dash: "Looking for this?"

Tiger claw:(roars in anger)

Since he couldn't use his laser pistol, he just angrily pulled out his sword and went at Violet.

He slashed his sword at her in a downwards swing, but Violet quickly dodged it. He slashed it at her again, but she dodged _that_ attack too.

But when Tiger claw tried slashing his sword at her vertically, Violet jumped up as high as his chest. When she was still in mid air, she pulled a strong back kick at Tiger claws face sending tumbling across the back half of Clarabel's roof.

As Tiger claw steadily got back up, he looked like he was even angrier. With his sword still held tightly in his right hand, he used his left hand to pull out his ice pistol.

He started shooting spikes of ice near Violet's feet, but Violet took a few frantic backward steps to avoid the spiky ice blasts. Violet was now standing on the very edge of Annie's roof, and she thought she might eventually fall.

Annie: "Careful Violet!"

Violet was starting to grow nervous, she knew she couldn't beat Tiger claw by herself. But suddenly, Leo jumped onto the roof and past Violet. As he rolled across Annie's roof inside his shell, the ice spikes shattered as he rolled right through them. Then Leo jumped up towards Tiger claw, and he pulled a spinning back kick at Tiger claws stomach sending him hurtling off of Clarabel's roof and tumbling across the tracks behind them.

As Leo stood heroically on the back edge of Clarabel's roof, he turned back towards Violet and gave her a wink.

Violet: "Thanks Leo."

Inside Rebecca's coaches, Elastigirl had seen the whole thing and was completely relieved.

Elastigirl: "Oh thank goodness, Leo saved my daughter."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump coming from on the roof of the coach they were in.

Lynn: "uh oh, sounds like we have a bogey on the roof!"

Lynn was right, Rahzar had jumped onto the roof of the coach and was trying to rip off a big piece of it so he could get inside. Hardcase was right by his side, and he was just as eager as Rahzar.

Hardcase: "That's it Bradford, I wanna tear them apart already!"

Just then, Lynn leaped through a window and onto the roof of the coach with Oscar on her shoulder. They stared firmly at Rahzar and Hardcase, but the 2 crooks had no idea what was going on?"

Rahzar: "What are _you_ punks looking at!?"

Lynn gave Oscar a hand signal to attack, then Oscar quickly ran towards Hardcase and tackled him. After Rahzar watched this happen, he quickly turned back at Lynn and viciously sneered.

Rahzar then charged at Lynn and tried slashing his claws towards her, but Lynn was able to dodge every attack. To finish it up, Lynn pulled a very strong kick at Rahzar's stomach causing him to flail backwards a few steps.

As Rahzar was sickly trying to recover from the kick, he spotted Lynn pulling out a football.

Lynn: "Heads up Wolfy!"

Lynn suddenly throws the football at Rahzar, and it smashes against his nose causing Rahzar to fall onto his back while rubbing his shattered nostril.

Rahzar: "Owwwww, you little twit!"

Rahzar just layed there rubbing his sore nose. But the moment he opened his eyes a little bit, his eyes grew extremely wide with complete shock. Lynn had jumped high in the air, and now she was shooting downwards at Rahzar elbow first.

Lynn: "GERONIMO!"

With that said, Lynn smashed Rahzar causing both of them to crash right through the roof of the express coach.

Meanwhile on the roof of the coach, Oscar was standing still while facing Hardcase with a stern glare.

Hardcase: "Come on lizard boy, show me what ya got!"

With that, Oscar zapped his tongue into Hardcase's forehead. The impact caused him to flail back a couple steps, and Hardcase was now feeling a little dizzy. But after he recovered, he swiftly and quickly dodged every other tongue shot he unleashed. At the right moment, Hardcase then tackled Oscar and sent both of them tumbling down into the whole that Lynn and Rahzar had fallen into.

On the roof's of Annie and Clarabel, Violet and Leo had been watching the whole thing and started growing worried for their friends.

Leo: "I hope they do _their_ part well enough."

Violet: "I just hope Gordon doesn't freak out by that big hole in the roof of his express coach.(nervously chuckles)"

Just then, they heard Diesel 10's horn again and looked back behind them. Diesel 10 was red with anger and catching up fast, and now he was speeding alongside Clarabel who was feeling more frightened than ever.

Diesel 10: "This is the end of the line for all of ya!(evilly laughs)"

Diesel 10 then raised his claw, and chomped it's spiky jaws together causing a few sparks to fly, Leo and Violet each looked up at Diesel 10's claw with slight shock.

But they soon plucked up courage as Violet cracked her knuckles, and Leo pulled out his katana swords.

Diesel 10 tried to repeatedly clamp his claw down on Violet, but she quickly side-jumped out of the way each time. then tried doing it to Leo, but Leo put all of his strength into blocking it's spiky jaws with his swords.

Leo:(grunts in effort) "Back off claw-full!"

* * *

Back inside Rebecca's express coaches, Lynn had kicked Rahzar through the door connecting between the 2 coaches causing the door to be smashed on impact.

When Rahzar got back up, he saw Lynn running full speed at him.

Rahzar:(evilly snickers) "You don't know what's coming to ya kid."

Once Lynn was close enough, he grabbed him by the top of her head with his claws. Then he smashed her against the inside floor, and Lynn just layed there feeling a little too injured to get back up.

Rahzar stood over her with an evil smile on his face.

Rahzar: "I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart….(raises his right claw above his head)...piece...by-

Rahzar was immediately cut off when a red extending arm with a black fist stretched through the demolished doorway and punched Rahzar directly in the nuts. After Rahzar took the hit, he held his groin in pain while making a loud dog whine.

Rahzar: "Owwwww, my inguen!"

As Rahzar took a look ahead, he saw Elastigirl standing firmly in front of the destroyed doorway rubbing her fist with Whiplash on her right shoulder. Whiplash jumped down from Elastigirl's shoulder, then he turned his backside at Rahzar and activated his shell's jet booster.

Whiplash: "Why don't you call the doctor, because you're about to get a serious case of whiplash!"

So before Rahzar could figure out what was going on, Whiplash shot a huge jet of light purple fire at him sending him crashing through the coaches back wall and tumbling across the tracks behind Rebecca.

Whiplash: "Wooh, who let the dogs out _now_!? Me, that's who!"

Elastigirl just rolled her eyes after hearing that, and Lynn just groaned while still painfully lying on the floor of the coach.

Oscar was still wrestling with Hardcase, but he managed to kick him off sending him tumbling a few feet away from Oscar. But Hardcase quickly got back onto his beetle-like feet, he wasn't done yet.

Hardcase: "Come on, I'm not finished with you!"

But Oscar just gave Hardcase an angry glare, then he zapped his tongue at him with as much force as he good muster. Hardcase was sent tumbling out through the hole that Rahzar fell through, and he eventually splatted onto Dodges forehead.

Dodge: "Yaaa! Get it off me! get it off me!

Diesel 10: "Quit your panicking, we're still at work!"

When Leo and Violet saw that Diesel 10 had gotten distracted, Leo thought of a plan.

Leo: "Vi, I'm gonna need your help with this!"

After Violet nodded her head in agreement, they both started getting into position. When they saw Diesel 10's claw about to come at them again, Leo gave the signal.

Leo: "Now!"

As Diesel 10's claw started coming at them, Leo and Violet jumped up towards it at the same time. As if it was perfect timing, they both took a huge back kick at his claw at the exact same time causing it to get jammed in an upwards position.(Leo used his left leg, and Violet used her right leg.)

Now that Diesel 10's claw was bent upwards, it's spiky jaws were jammed open and they only moved back and forth a tiny bit while staying open.

Diesel 10: Ahh, pinchy are you okay!?"

Violet: "Uhh, is he _really_ talking to his claw?"

Clarabel: "Yes, Thomas once told us that he heard him do that once before."

Leo: "Whatever, I'll finish this!"

Leo pulled out 1 of his ninja stars, then he threw it at Diesel 10's left front wheels. The ninja star got jammed in between his wheel systems, and Diesel 10 started slowing down with his left front wheels spitting a few sparks.

Diesel 10: "Grease and oil, curse you pathetic turtle!"

After Leo smirked while watching Diesel 10 slow down, he started getting a call through his T-phone.

 _Elastigirl: "Leo, we're clear on our side. You doing okay on yours?"_

Leo: "Yes Mrs. Parr, we're clear."

Rebecca: "Hold tight everyone!"(blows her whistle)

Thomas:(happily laughs) "See ya Diesel 10, hero squad coming through!"(blows his whistle)

So Leo and Violet jumped back inside Thomas's cab, and Thomas, Rebecca, and the other heroes sped off down the main line back to hero headquarters.

A few seconds after the heroes were gone, Diesel 10 silently stared off into the distance with a grumpy look on his face. Just then, Tiger claw walked up alongside him as he just finished dusting himself off from the fall

Tiger claw: "We'll get them next time Mr. 10,"

Diesel 10: (growls)...Salvage Bradford and Hardcase, we've got what we need for now."

Dodge: "Uhh boss…."

Diesel 10 and Tiger claw turned towards Dodge who just so happened to be rolling up alongside them on the right side of the main line.

Dodge: "I already got Hardcase."

As he was right, Hardcase had gotten splattered on Dodge's forehead with 1 of each his arms and legs twitching a bit. Diesel 10 just rolled his eyes, and Tiger claw went over to help Dodge get Hardcase off of his forehead.

Diesel 10: "This isn't over twinkletoes, just. you. wait."

* * *

Back at hero headquarters, Leatherhead, Slash, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lola, Lana, Mr. Incredible, Violet, Margo, and Agnes were waiting outside the base.

Agnes:(looks up at Margo) "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Margo: "I'm sure they are, _nothing_ gets in our team's way."

Just then, they heard Thomas and Rebecca's whistles. As a sight for sore eyes, the heroes pulled up to the platform over by the side of the front yard of the base with Rebecca behind Thomas. As Margo, Agnes, and the others went over towards Thomas and Rebecca, everyone else climbed out of Thomas's cab and the coaches that Rebecca was pulling.

When Dash came stepping out of 1 of Rebecca's coaches, Mr. Incredible ran up to check on him.

Mr. Incredible: "Son, you okay!?"

Dash: "I'm fine dad, I've been through worse."

Luna: "Glad you all made it back bro's!"

Leo: "Yep. we managed to save Dash, and everyone we brought came back in 1 piece."

Just then, Gordon came puffing up. But as he stopped over by the coaches that Rebecca was pulling, he noticed the 2 big holes that were made during the main line battle.

Gordon: "Beg pardon everyone, but why are there 2 enormous holes in my coaches!?"

Lynn: "Uhh yeah, (nervous chuckle) there's another one on the inside."

Gordon: "WHAT?!"

Just then, Luna slapped Lynn at the back of the head.

Luna: "Not funny sis!"

Just then, James quickly puffed in and parked at the platform facing towards Thomas.

James: "Hey, where were _you_ guys just now?"

Thomas: "We just got back from rescuing Dash, weren't you there when we discussed how to do it?"

James: "What, _another_ action packed adventure I missed!?(growls in rage)"

Dash, Mikey, Lynn, and Lana all tried to hold back their snickering.

Leo: "Alright guys, we gotta find a way to match our strength with the kind on Diesel 10's army."

Donnie: "Don't forget about finding a way to destroy that mega-

Raph: "We already know that Donnie!"

Lori: "But how, his minions are just too tough."

Lana: "Yeah, who knows what they might do next."

Raph: "All _I_ know is that we gotta act invisible, hard as steel, but make them think we can't do anything. If _that's_ not helpful enough, I don't know what _is_."

Suddenly, Thomas's face started to slowly brighten with realization after he heard what Raph had said. The 3 topics went through his head 1 more time, _invisible, hard as steel, but make them think we can't do anything._ After thinking it through clearly enough, Thomas soon got it all connected and started getting an idea.

Thomas: "THAT'S IT!"

The sudden outburst Thomas made caught the attention of James, Gordon, Rebecca, and everyone on the platform who were all confused about what was on Thomas's mind.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
